Throughout history, humankind has relied on hunting as a primary food source. Indeed, even in today's world, there are regions where hunting is the primary method of putting food on the table. Many modernized countries posses privately owned large farms and animal ranches which provide all the protein necessary to its citizens. The meat produced by animals on farms can often be found in grocery stores either as meat or in a myriad of other processed products. In many cases, processed foods make maximum use of the animal's body, and as a result, a large number of processed foods can be found in modernized countries' grocery stores.
Despite the prevalence of grocery store available meats, hunting still persists as a way to obtain protein, even in modernized countries such as the United States. In some regions of the US and in other parts of the world, hunting is the only way for a person to obtain the protein the need to survive. Hunting is practiced even in regions where hunting is not necessary to obtain protein. As a result of this, hunting is been maintained as a practiced skill and passed down through the generations. There are many different methods that are performed when hunting however all modern hunting methods involve the use of either a firearm or a bow and arrow to deliver the killing blow to the animal from a safe distance.
There are two primary practices that are followed when hunting a land animal such as a deer. The first practice is stalking. Stalking is the art of moving silently and unseen, attempting to move into a position where the animal can be spotted, and a clear shot with either gun or bow can be taken in an attempt to kill the animal. This practice is sometimes essential if a hunter to be successful, however stalking is an extremely difficult art to master as most animals have sensory perception that exceeds that of humans. For example deer, which are commonly hunted in many parts of the US, have exceptional hearing. This makes it extremely difficult for a hunter to make moves without the deer hearing them when they are in close proximity to the deer. The other practice, which is much more prevalent in modern day hunting is the use of a tree stand. The tree stand effectively raises the hunter off of the ground, affording them with a much greater view of the surrounding area and allowing them in some cases to see over foliage and brush which could otherwise block a shot. The use of a tree stand often requires a great amount of patience as the tree stand method of hunting relies on the animals coming within range of the hunter such that the hunter may take shots at the animal using either a firearm or bow. Tree stands are a fairly effective tool in aiding the hunter. However, tree stands must first be place in the tree before they can be used. Placing a tree stand in a tree can be a difficult process involving one or more trips up a ladder which is leaned up against the tree. It is often quite difficult for the hunter to get the tree stand up the ladder and into the correct position to be attached to the tree. Getting the tree stand into the correct position on the tree can be both time consuming and frustrating for the hunter. It is clear that there is a need for a device which simplifies the process of getting a tree stand into a tree.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a tree mounted telescoping boom hoist system that provides a hunter with a facilitated means of raising and installing a tree stand. The telescoping boom hoist system is provided in a collapsible design that allows for facilitated transport and handling. The telescoping boom hoist system utilizes a telescoping boom and a plurality of hoist mounts in order to stabilize and facilitate the raising of a tree stand for installation. After installing the tree stand, the telescoping boom hoist system provides a means of safely raising a plurality of hunting equipment to the mounted tree stand. The telescoping boom extends the positioning of the hoist mount in order to limit interference while hoisting a plurality of hunting equipment. The telescoping boom hoist system is intended to be of a lightweight and durable construction.